<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D'un vert, promesse d'une mort certaine by Romana_IntheVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049163">D'un vert, promesse d'une mort certaine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid'>Romana_IntheVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Death curse, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Final Battle, Love/Hate, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, War with Grindelwald, good people kill too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanc et Noir, Lumière contre Obscurité. Une bataille dont dépend le futur du monde sorcier. Albus est prêt à tout pour défendre son peuple. Tout sauf prononcer ce sort, ce sort d'un vert éclatant, ce sort si facile qui a détruit tant de vies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D'un vert, promesse d'une mort certaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salutations !<br/>J'ai écrit ce one-shot en 2014, toute description du duel risque donc d'aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on a appris et apprendra plus tard. Vu la progression des Animaux Fantastiques, il y a de grandes chances que le duel légendaire entre deux visions du monde sorcier que tout oppose soit en fait une partie d'échec dans la salle de bal de Nurmengard et on pourra dire que ce texte est vraiment un Univers alternatif !^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un sortilège vert et tout serait terminé. La mort, la tristesse, le désespoir planant sur leur monde… La peur surtout, cette peur qui parcourait leurs veines et qui paralysait leurs sens.</p>
<p>Un vert poison, un vert destruction, un vert brillant d’une haine viscérale.</p>
<p>Il se battait pour sa vie, pour la Lumière. Pour <i>Lui…</i></p>
<p>Mais comment ce sort pourrait-il passer la barrière de ses lèvres ?<br/>Car c’était un sort de mort, un sort incompatible avec le bonheur, l’amour, qu’ils avaient vécu, si longtemps auparavant.</p>
<p>Lançant une myriade de traits rouges et multicolores, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette d’if. </p>
<p>Il fallait qu’il le fasse ! C’était pour le plus grand bien…</p>
<p>L’autre avait disparu depuis longtemps - il devait s’en convaincre - et avait laissé place à un monstre de noirceur.<br/>Il était mort - mort, mort. Mort ! - et c’était de son devoir d’annihiler la terreur qu’il faisait planer sur le monde magique. </p>
<p>Oui son devoir…</p>
<p>Et la bataille continua de plus belle ; if contre sureau, vert poison contre parades et couleurs d’arc-en-ciel.</p>
<p>Car il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas…</p>
<p>Les minutes s’écoulèrent, longues, durant lesquelles s’affrontaient deux volontés implacables. Deux pouvoirs d’une incroyable puissance…</p>
<p>Aucun des deux hommes n’avait reculé d’un pas. Ils avaient étudié ensemble, connaissaient chaque feinte, chaque astuce, de l’adversaire.</p>
<p>Pourtant, lorsque l’if vainquit le sureau, le temps s’arrêta dans un sursaut.</p>
<p>L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, l’autre était revenu. Derrière l’ennemi, derrière le puissant mage noir, l’autre le regardait, un <i>Merci</i> dans les yeux.</p>
<p>L’homme baissa sa baguette, il avait compris qu’il ne l’avait vaincu que parce que l’autre, son ancien aimé, l’avait voulu. </p>
<p>C’était loin d’être une victoire pour lui, pour le mage blanc qu’il avait dû devenir. Encore une fois c’était une défaite. C’était leur dernier combat et il l’avait perdu.<br/>Sauf que personne ne lui tendrait la main pour l’aider à se relever, personne ne l’embrasserait en lui disant que c’était leur victoire à tous deux.<br/>Car aujourd’hui, il l’avait tué.</p>
<p>Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue sans qu’il fasse un geste pour la rattraper. Cela seul, aurait suffit à le faire tomber à terre, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.</p>
<p>Et le temps reprit son cours.</p>
<p>La Lumière avait vaincu. La vie reprendrait ses droits, il fallait laisser faire le temps.</p>
<p>Le temps, paraissait-il, refermait toutes les blessures. C’est ce que l'on disait, et le sorcier espérait de tout cœur que cela soit vrai.</p>
<p>Il s’approcha du corps sans vie, ôta délicatement la Baguette de Sureau de la main encore chaude et se détourna.</p>
<p>L’autre pouvait désormais reposer en paix.</p>
<p>C’était à cause de cette baguette et de son pouvoir que l’autre avait disparu mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détruire. Tant de possibilités… </p>
<p>Ignorant le pincement de peur qu’il éprouvait, il brisa sa propre baquette et la posa auprès du mort. </p>
<p>Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle puissance. Il avait vu ce qu’elle pouvait provoquer et ne se laisserait pas tenter. Il s’en savait capable.</p>
<p>Après tout, aucun sort couleur poison n’avait passé ses lèvres.<br/>Et jamais aucun ne les passera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quand j'ai écrit ce texte, ma lecture des livres remontait à un bail et Grindelwald n'était q'une mention lointaine d'un grand méchant avant Voldemort qui expliquait le pouvoir de Dumbledore et son statut de mage blanc protecteur. J'avoue donc qu'au moment de l'écriture, j'avais complètement oublié que Voldemort le tuait en 1998, d'où l'univers alternatif. J'ai un temps pensé à le modifier pour l'emprisonnement mais cela aurait nuit à l'impact du texte, j'espère donc que cet UA vous a plu !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>